The Time Turner
by MollieWeasley
Summary: Rose, Albus and Scorpius find themselves in the Room of Requirement one evening out of boredom and discover a veritable treat of old objects, among those objects they happen to find the last Time Turner. Rated T for mild language.
1. The Room of Requirement

**Here's a new story, this one I have properly hand-written and have been obsessively writing the past 2 days as I have been fairly sick, and I have completely fallen in love with it. I hope you think it's a good one :) **

The Time Turner

"Oi! Scorpius! Scorp! Wake up you lazy bugger!" Rose shook Scorpius hard, his eyes opened with a snap as he jumped up in panic.

"What the hell was that for, Weasley?" he shouted; people around the common room began to look over at the two, who were glaring at each other.

"We are supposed to be doing our homework, before the holidays begin, or did you forget about that, _Malfoy_?" she said, her glare icy. Scorpius groaned loudly.

"But it's bloody boring! And you calling out random stupid facts that no one cares about, every 2 minutes is highly annoying, can't you just do mine for me?" he said flopping back down onto the chair.

"Boring? Annoying?" Rose screamed, her voice becoming higher as she advanced on Scorpius.

"Guys, people are looking, can you just shut up?" hissed Albus, towards his best friends. Rose sighed and looked towards he favourite cousin.

"For you Al, I'll stop, and even though I hate to admit it, Scorp is sort of right, History of Magic is completely dull"

"How did that taste coming out of your mouth Rose?" said Scorpius, a grin spreading across his face.

"Shut up" hissed Rose, glaring at Scorpius. They three worked in silence for several minutes, until Rose looked up, her eyes sparkling and a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"I have an idea" she said, looking at her two best friends.

"I don't like that face, I've never liked that face, it always means trouble for all involved, usually me!" said Albus, his expression full of panic. Rose continued smiling at him until Scorpius became impatient.

"For Merlin's sake Rose, are you going to tell us or just sit there and grin like a demented Pixie?" he asked leaning towards her.

"Al, go get the cloak" she said, turning back towards Albus, his expression still full of worry.

…

Fifteen minutes later, Rose, Scorpius and Albus were huddled closely together under the Potter's invisibility cloak, all squatting slightly so their feet could be hidden. They were standing in front of a large empty wall.

"Well? Now what?" Scorpius asked his voice full of curiosity.

"Um, well, I'm not entirely sure, I don't really know if it still works, but it's worth a go right?" she said, talking more to herself than the boys. She ignored the quizzical looks Scorpius and Albus gave each other.

"Um, Rose, what might not work?" Albus asked, he was completely confused by his cousin's actions. Rose looked at him and smiled widely.

"The Room of Requirement" she answered, watching as Albus went from confused to excited, his face lighting up brightly.

"Oi, what's the 'Room of Requirement'?" Scorpius asked, annoyed he that he wasn't apart of this.

"For goodness sake, don't you ever do you're homework, Scorpius?" said Rose, glaring at Scorpius. Scorpius grinned at her before saying;

"You know I don't, Flower" Rose blushed deeply at the use of this name.

"Don't, call, me, _Flower!_" she hissed, stepping on his foot. He frowned at her.

"Now, all we have to do is walk past the wall three times, and think"

"What do we have to think, Rose?" asked Albus, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"Um, think, um" Rose stopping, thinking for a moment about what they were looking for, "right, think 'I need a place to hide my cloak'" she said, checking to see if Filch was about before pulling the cloak off them.

"Okay" said Albus, taking the cloak and wrapping it into a ball.

The three of them held hands and shut their eyes before walking past the blank wall three times. Halfway through the third pass, Rose opened an eye slowly to see a large iron door in front of them. She nudged both Albus and Scorpius.

"Look!" she whispered her tone full of excitement. Both boys opened their eyes and a look of pure shock and amazement on their faces.

"It worked" breathed Albus.

"That wasn't there before? Wait, was it?" Scorpius said, still in complete shock.

"No it wasn't you idiot, we made it appear" said Rose.

"How?" he asked, ignoring the idiot comment, his eyes were full of wonder.

"The Room of Requirement, name says it all really, it's also known as 'The come and go room'. Sometimes it's here and sometimes it's not, but when it appears it is always equipped with the seekers needs, in our case, I told you to think of somewhere to hide the cloak, so when we open the door, it should open to the perfect hiding place" she finished feeling triumphant at her knowledge.

"How did you two find out about this room and why didn't you tell me?" asked Scorpius slightly annoyed at his friends for with-holding information from him.

"It was years ago now, before we started Hogwarts, out parents told us about it, it's the room they used in their fifth year, you know, when that Umbridge woman took over the school and wouldn't teach the how to defend themselves. My dad was amazing! He taught people who wanted to learn how to fight everything he knew, they called themselves Dumbledore's Army and this room is the room the used to train in" sais Albus, smiling widely at Scorpius.

"Cool" Scorpius replied smiling back, "Well? Shall we take a look?" he said grinning cheekily at his friends.

"One..." said Rose, placing her hand on the door handle.

"Two…" said Albus, placing his hand over Rose's.

"Three" finished Scorpius, pushing the door open.

The scene before them took their breath away. Objects were piled high, towering over their heads, other objects were cluttering in small piles around the floor. Some objects looked singed whereas other look burnt beyond all recognition.

"Whoa, I wonder what happened in here" said Scorpius, walking into the room. He picked up a charred book off the floor and flipped through it.

"Looks like an old potions text book, right up your street, Flower" he said tossing the book over to Rose.

"Stop calling me that!" she growled, catching the book with ease, thanks to her role as keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the past two years.

She flicked through the pages, trying to read the instructions through the burnt pages.

"It's a sixth year textbook by the looks of it, it's really old, and someone's written notes all over the instructions. We should get these ourselves next year" she said throwing the book to one side.

"Come on, let's have a look around" said Albus, his eyes twinkling with delight as they walked deeper into the room.

"Oi, come here, I've found some chess pieces" said Albus as he rounded a corner.

"Al, we see chess pieces everyday" replied Scorpius, rolling his eyes at Rose, who had also disappeared round the corner.

"BLOODY HELL!" Scorpius ran round the corner as he heard Rose shout and came face to face, well chest, with 7ft chess piece.

"Now, these, I'd like to play a game with" said Rose, stroking the side of a Knights horse. "Look, they seem to have been played with before, there's a hole in the horse's neck, like it was stabbed" said Rose, gently trailing her hand along the stone wound.

"Bit dangerous though, I mean, they're fucking huge" stated Scorpius examining the King he had almost walked into.

"Maybe that was the intention," said Rose, her eyes gleaming with possibility, "maybe they were to protect something" she said, her eyes continuing to gleam as she walked away from the two boys round another corner.

Scorpius thought Rose looked like a child in a sweet shop, 'very cute', he thought before shaking that thought out of his head, a blush crept onto his face, and he was happy that no one was paying him any attention. He walked down a different corner to the way Rose had gone, stopping when he heard Albus call.

"Hey, don't go wandering off to far guys, we don't know what's in here, it could be dangerous"

Scorpius rolled his eyes before answering, "Alright sweetheart, don't worry your pretty little head, we won't wonder off too far, right Flower?"

"DON'T CALL ME FLOWER! Albus come with me; maybe we can ditch the blonde haired twat"

"I heard that!" called Scorpius running to catch up with the pair.

"You were supposed to and you just had to follow didn't you?" she said, seeing him coming up behind her and Albus.

"You know me" he said flinging his arms around them both.

"Get off, you soppy prick" said Rose, pushing him off, her cheeks flushed.

"Whooo!" exclaimed Albus running ahead of them.

"What?" Rose asked, following him, Scorpius a few paces behind.

"Old broomsticks, look, Cleansweep 7, Nimbus 2001, and oh my Merlin, it's a Firebolt! Dad used to ride one of these! When he played seeker for Gryffindor" said Albus taking the Firebolt into his hands, "this is so cool!"

Whilst the two boys gushed over the Broomsticks, Rose had found a small, singed cabinet which she curiously opened. It was full with different types of necklaces, all crammed into the small box. As she rummaged through she pulled out a long golden chain that seemed to go on forever; when she had finally managed to pull it all out she let out a gasp. The two boys spun round to her.

"What? Are you hurt? What is it?" Scorpius asked, kneeling down beside Rose.

"Rosie? What's that?" asked Albus, kneeling on her other side.

"It, well, I think, I think it's a Time Turner" she whispered. The three were silent for several minutes before Scorpius became impatient.

"And, a Time Turner is?" he asked tapping Rose's shoulder. Rose turned to him, a look in her eyes Scorpius couldn't place.

"Well, Wizards used to use them to go back and forth in time; they were used for small trivial things, never for large events. My mum told me about them years ago, she had one herself, in her third year, so she could take more lessons, she didn't really go into much detail but for some reason she handed it back to Minerva…"

"Professor McGonagall, Rose" interrupted Albus.

"Shhh, she's not here to hear it is she? Anyway, my mum never used it again after her third year and the Ministry stopped making them after their stock was destroyed, mum and dad never really went into detail as to why that happened either, but apparently they can be highly dangerous" she finished, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Albus really didn't like that look, usually it was followed by a lot of trouble or an excellently cast Bat Bogey Hex.

"Why are looking like that? Rose? ROSE?" Albus said, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

"Like what?" she said smiling at her cousin.

Scorpius just smiled as Rose, he loved that look, it was so, sexy. Wait? What? Scorpius shook his head, he felt like he had been doing that a lot lately when it came to Rose.

"Rose come on, we should get back to the common room, it's getting really late" said Albus pulling Rose and Scorpius up.

"He's right flower, and I still need to pack" said Scorpius, helping Albus pull Rose up. Rose sighed and dropped the Time Turner.

"Alright" she said in defeat and the three of them made their way to the door, pulled on the invisibility cloak and snuck back to the common room, which had emptied in their absence.


	2. A Very Weasley Christmas

**I've had so many problems you would believe -.- Typed this whole chapter up with special love and care… was about to hit save when BOOM, word decided, nope, don't like you, so it completely crashed, all of chapter two with it :'( (and school stuff, but nobody really cares about that rubbish ^_^) So, decided not to have a melt down, and loving re-typed the chapter, however, for some reason I don't even know, I didn't save it and left it open on my computer, today I come to open the document, realising OH NO I didn't save it, then to find I somehow managed to uninstall Microsoft office from my bloody laptop, I mean come on? No one can have THAT much bad luck! So, I've decided, (Melt down has now subsided) that if this bloody thing isn't third time lucky, I will NEVER post anything on EVER (yes, I understand I am exaggerating, and that will never happen in a million years :D) So, after all the heart ach, here is chapter 2 for you, (Hopefully…) **

A Very Weasley Christmas

Rose loved Christmas, the Burrow was always a joyous time, everyone came to visit, and that means _everyone_. The whole family, plus Albus's guest, Scorpius, was crowded round a large table in the middle of the garden, under the well used tent, enjoying the feast Molly and Hermione Weasley prepared. Laughter and chatter echoed through the Garden for hours, until the little ones grew restless and their parents decided it was time to head home. Rose was engulfed into many tight hugs and kisses from all her family members, she said her goodbyes and thank you's half heartedly, she had noticed someone missing.

So once she had been kissed and hugged by everyone, she slipped away into the house, looking for a tall mop a blonde hair. She came across Scorpius sitting by himself in the living room, staring out the window. She watched him curiously for a few moments before crossing the room and flopping onto the sofa next to him. Scorpius jumped slightly, he hadn't noticed Rose entering the room.

"Not going to say goodbye?" She asked, looking up and raising her eyebrows at him cheekily.

"Figured it would be better for me to keep out the way, you know, their not my family, I don't want to intrude" he mumbled, sitting up straighter to avoid her eyes.

"You're not intruding, you were invited. I know you'd rather be with your family, but it's not like it's their fault is it?" she said carefully, sitting straighter also, she wasn't going to let him off that easily, even if the subject was something he didn't want to talk about.

"No, you're right; it's not their fault _he _died. I just don't understand why they even went to the bloody funeral in the first place, he wasn't much a dad to my dad, and he was an even worse person from what I heard; he must have been pretty shit. But, I'll see them at Easter" he said, seemingly cheering up a little.

"See? And they sent you all those lovely presents," said Rose, happy to see him cheering up, she knew he was close to his family, but until now she had never known how close.

"Yeah," he replied, fiddling with something in his pocket. "Speaking of presents, I have this for you" he said, pulling out the object from his pocket.

Rose looked up at him, her eyes wide as she looked at the velvet blue box, it was beautifully tied with white ribbon and had a small tag tied to the middle.

"But, you, you got me chocolate frogs?" she said, losing her ability to think at the gesture.

"Yeah, but that wasn't your real present, I wanted to give you this on our own, I thought it would be better that way," he said, turning pink, "are you going to take it or just stare at me like an idiot?" he asked, growing impatient.

Rose slowly reached out of the box, holding it in her palm for a few seconds before reading what he had written on the tag:

_Dear Flower,_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, _

_I know this probably doesn't live up to Chocolate Frogs, but I saw it and thought of you. _

_Lots of Love_

_Scorpius_

Rose looked up at him with a smile.

"I thought I told you not to call me Flower?" she said, smirking.

"Shut up and open the damn box" he said, failing to conceal his grin.

Slowly, Rose untied the ribbon, placing it next to her before she carefully took the lid off the box. She stared at the object in the box, before giving Scorpius a dazzling smile. The necklace, the golden necklace she had been wanting for ages, with the small golden snitch charm dangling from the end, but this one was different, it was better, it was shining brightly, a small 'R' engraved in Italic's on the middle of the snitch.

"You, really shouldn't have, how in the hell did you know about this?" she asked, not able to stop smiling. Scorpius looked at her seriously.

"Because, Rose, I know everything" he smirked at her as she playfully hit his arm.

"Help me put it on?" she said pulling her hair over one shoulder and giving him the box. Scorpius pulled out the golden chain, pulled it over Rose's head and clasped it at the back of her neck. Rose turned around still smiling; Scorpius now realised how close they had gotten.

"Thank you, so much" she whispered, leaning closer, "Merry Christmas, Scorp"

"Merry Christmas, Rose" he whispered in return, leaning towards her without thinking. Their lips were about to meet when suddenly the door banged open, making the two of them jump apart quickly. Ron entered the living room with Hermione attached to him, in between kisses they would giggle madly, like teenagers. Scorpius and Rose stood for a few moments, too in shock to do anything. Rose's parents were completely oblivious to the two of them standing, witness to their snogging session; Scorpius had turned a lovely shade of red in embarrassment, and shot Rose and apologetic look, Rose's ears, on the other hand, were bright red from fury at her mum and dad. They were going to pay for this one.

"OI!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, her whole face now bright red. Ron and Hermione jumped apart at the loud shout, their eyes widened in shock at the two teenagers standing in the room; both of them turned a delicate shade of pink.

"What the hell are you two playing at?" shouted Rose at her parents. Ron looked like he was trying to contain his laughter, Hermione, however frowned at her daughter, all trace of embarrassment leaving her immediately.

"I think, young lady, that your father and I are enjoying our Christmas just as much as you are enjoying yours" Hermione said, eyeing the two teenagers with slightly raised eyebrows. Scorpius had turned beetroot at her words.

"Um, I'll see you upstairs, Rose" he said, walking out of the room, trying to ignore Ron's glare.

"Nothing was happening Mum, we were just talking" Rose mumbled, she too had turned red, yet again. Hermione eyed her daughter, before turning to her husband.

"Ron, be a darling and go make some tea, please" she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright" he replied, frowning slightly at Rose before leaving. Once the door had been shut, Hermione took Rose's hand and sat her down on the sofa.

"I know you Rose, what's the matter, what was happening?" she said calmly, looking her daughter in the eye. Rose fiddled with her hands.

"Nothings the matter exactly, but, whe-when you and dad came in, I, I think Scorpius was about to kiss me" she said slowly, not meeting her mothers eyes.

"And did you want him to?" said Hermione, taking Rose by surprise, she had expected her to be angry, she and her dad weren't particularly keen on the Malfoy's, Rose still wasn't a hundred percent sure why though.

"Well, yes, I really wanted him too actually" said Rose blushing, again.

"Well then," said Hermione smiling at Rose, "if he really wants to kiss you, as you do him, then he will," she said, taking Rose's hand and squeezing it, "trust me" she finished, winking at her. Rose giggled.

"And how, may I ask would you know this?" she asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"That, my cheeky child is none of your business, get upstairs" she said pulling her off the sofa and towards the door.

"You know I'll find out, right?" said Rose winking at her mum.

"Ah, darling, you have so much to learn, that type of information is completely classified, now, goodnight, and merry Christmas" said Hermione, pulling Rose into a hug and kissing her head.

"Night Mum, merry Christmas" Rose replied, making her way up the stairs to the attic room. "Classified? We'll see about that" she mumbled, smiling as she tucked a long gold chain into her pocket.

…

"YOU BETTER BE JOKING, ROSE WEASLEY?" Albus Potter hissed into the darkness, as Scorpius quietly chuckled.

"Nope, look" she said, pulling an object out of her pocket, swinging it in the air. Albus saw the golden gleam of jewellery, and the moon light reflect off the tiny hourglass.

"I can't believe you went back to that room and took it! You even said so yourself, those things are dangerous!" he whispered frantically.

"Oh come on, Al, it's not like I'm actually going to use it, it's just cool having it, now shut up before you wake the others" she said, becoming annoyed.

"What? You're not going to use it?" said Scorpius, leaning up on his arm so he could see Rose.

"Well, no, I wasn't planning to, why?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

"No reason really, but, we could put it to good use" he said, a mischievous smirk appearing across his face. Albus groaned, "What?"

"'Good use' what in the name of Merlin do you mean by, 'good use'?" Albus asked, his voice becoming unnaturally high.

"Oh, I dunno yet, I'm working on it, goodnight" he said, a satisfied smile upon his face.

"Me too" mumbled Rose, closing her eyes, a smile also on her face.

Albus lay awake for a long time after that conversation. He loved his two best friends dearly, but when they began to plot, he wasn't sure if he enjoyed their company at all. And he couldn't help but worry about what they were going to do with the bloody Time Turner, it could only mean one thing, and one thing only; a fuck load of trouble.

**What do you think? We're sort of getting into the story now, maybe you can guess where this is going from this chapter? But maybe not… let me know what you think :) I promise to try and update more often, but it might become a little bit harder as school gets more annoying :L Anything, thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing any of my stories, you're all amazing :D **


	3. NO, NO, NO AND NO BLOODY NO

**I'm sorry… :/ I know it's been so long, but I just haven't had the energy recently, I've been so busy with school work and revision, then I've really ill for a week a so, but I'm on the mend! And have finally finished this Chapter! :D YAY!**

**Chapter 3 :D about bloody time I know :S **

"Mum, Dad!" Rose tried to shout, but no sound came out of her mouth. She stared at the scene in front of her in horror. It was her parents, young and youthful, surrounded by people in black cloaks and masks. Their faces were bruised and blooded, as they attempted to fight their way through the people in front of them. Rose tried to run forwards to them, but the faster she ran the further away they got. She watched as the hooded wizards raised their wands at her parents, tears rolled down her face as her parents clutched each other with their eyes shut tightly. There was a huge flash of green light then Hermione and Ron crumpled to the floor. Rose screamed; the hooded figures turned towards her, their wands raised. There was a shout and a flash of light.

Rose's eyes snapped open and she gasped loudly, she could feel herself shaking.

"Oi! Shhhh, it's alright Rose, you were only dreaming, shhhh, calm down" Rose recognised Scorpius's voice, she was then aware of his arms around her; he was rocking her as if she were a small child. She lifted a hand to her face and found she had been crying, she wiped the tears away her face becoming hot.

"You alright, Rose?" said Albus, his hand on top of hers. She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just bad dream" she said pulling herself off of Scorpius; she was embarrassed that Scorpius had witnessed that.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, eyeing her worryingly.

"No, it's fine, it's alright, just a dream like you said" she smiled at him.

"If you're sure then; we better change; we'll be at Hogwarts shortly." Rose left the compartment to give the boys privacy, then they for her. Once they were all dressed in their robes they settled back down waiting for the train to arrive at Hogsmead.

No matter how hard she tried Rose couldn't shake the dream off. She had heard stories of what her parents had done for the Wizarding world, she knew the story like the back of her hand, but everyone did, and they even studied it in History of Magic. However, she couldn't help feel like she barely knew the story at all. Her parents didn't like to talk about it, but she didn't blame them, sometimes she could hear her mother scream out and cry in her sleep. She knew that they had faced horrors, things she couldn't ever imagine having to face so young. It angered her sometimes that she, her brother and cousins, didn't know more about their own parents childhoods. As the train continued forward Rose began to think about what her parents school days had been like, besides the danger and adventure, they still did their OWL's, there was a TriWizard Tournament when they were there, they had a Yule Ball. She couldn't help but wonder what all that had been like, she felt rude asking and when she couldn't stop herself from asking, her mother just giggled and told her it was just school, whilst her father refused to say anything. Unconsciously, Rose began to twirl the Time Tuner in her hand; she'd taken to wearing it round her neck during the holidays.

"Rose? What are you thinking about? If it's anything to do with that bloody thing you're wearing round your neck, you better stop it now!" Said Albus sternly, glaring at Rose.

"I wasn't thinking…" she stopped; a thought had suddenly come to her. She looked over towards Scorpius and grinned. He look confused but then, catching on, grinned back. They had spent a lot of time after Christmas discussing ways they could use the Time Turner.

"I have an idea, and I think this is the one Scorp, we should use this to go back to when our parents were at Hogwarts, and find out more about them. I was just thinking if they refuse to tell us, we should use this to find out for ourselves"

"I like your thinking, Flower, what do you think about it short arse?" said Scorpius turning to Albus, who had a complete look of horror upon his face.

"NO, NO, NO AND NO BLOODY NO!" He shouted his voice unnaturally high.

"Come on Al, I know that you want to know more too, don't deny it" Rose replied, wriggling her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah… but… you know… you…. Me….them….NO" stuttered Albus, becoming uncertain. He would love to know all about his parents, his dad's past intrigued him. Rose gave him a knowing look.

"Well, alright, yeah, I want to know more, but using the Time Turner, think about how dangerous that would be! I mean, what if we're seen? What if we get killed?" he asked his voice rising again.

"Bit over the top don't you think Al?" Asked Scorpius, rolling his eyes at his best friend, "We're hardly going to get killed are we, we'll be at Hogwarts"

Albus just stared at him defeated. Rose beamed at Scorpius and blushed when he returned her look.

"So, when we going?" he asked, hushing Albus with a silencing charm as he had begun to protest again. Albus clutched his mouth giving Scorpius a scandalised look.

"I think we should wait till the Easter Holidays, we'll then have two weeks to find out as much as possible, how does that sound?" Rose said, her eyes on Scorpius, completely ignoring Albus, who was flapping his arms about his face red with anger.

"Perfect" said Scorpius, standing as the train began to slow, "If you stop flapping, I'll let you talk again, but you have to promise to not shout, I don't think my ears will be able to take your girlish squeals" he said to Albus, chuckling. Albus nodded frowning. With a mutter and flick of his wand Scorpius took the charm away from Albus.

"I hate you"

"No you don't" Scorpius replied, chucking Albus's bag to him before leaving the compartment, followed by Rose, who was beaming. Albus followed mumbling grumpily to himself. He knew he was going to regret this.

**Well :D Hopefully I should be updating a little bit quicker next time :L I've already finished half of the next chapter, so if all goes to plan and I don't die (not planning to :P) It should be up in the next few days! Let me know what you think. **


End file.
